1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt; more particularly, a motorcycle or equivalent vehicles safety belt for a rider or a passenger which is extendable and retractable, but grasp the wearer in place when the vehicles come to an hasty halt or an impact, and self-releasable and extricates the wearer when the vehicles fall from an upright position to left or right side after the hasty halt or impact.
2. Description of Related Arts
A safety belt is a protection harness designed to secure the occupant of a vehicle against dangerous movement that may result from a collision or a sudden stop. Employing a safety belt may help to reduce injuries by halting the wearer from being flung away from the vehicles after the impact or an abrupt halt.
As well known in the arts, the safety belt is widely installed in land transports, as well as other vehicles including aircrafts. The safety belt has become a necessary device for vehicles by considering its core function in protecting an occupant at the time of collision or abrupt halt. Furthermore, the operation of safety belt during the occurrence of an accident could perform a function of protecting a wearer to the maximum; therefore, reducing the injury rates and fatality.
In accordance to the increasing number of injuries and deaths due to motorcycle accidents, implementation of safety device on motorcycle has become a concern among the interest parties. Many attempts have been made in order to reduce the staggering fatality and injury rates of a motor rider or even passenger, which includes improvement on the safer highway and motor vehicle design, as revealed in the prior arts.
One of the prior arts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,196 B1, a vehicle safety belt weight stabilization device which is used by a passenger riding on a vehicle in tandem with a vehicle operator. Passenger is allowed to securely grasp one or two handgrips attached to a belt worn around the operator's waist. This invention enables the passenger to better maintain and stabilize their balance, thereby, preventing possible accidents or injury. However, the safety belt stabilization device is only applicable for the passenger. In addition, said device requires bare hand holding of the passenger on the operator which poses possibility of being thrown away in case of collision happens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,129, a safety-release back rest rig assembly has been introduced for a motorcycle or equivalent vehicles. The safety-release back rest rig assembly comprised of a vest-like garment to be wore by the driver, which body-retaining garment is strapped ahead of the driver in sling-like manner to the vehicle structure. Said rig assembly able to automatically disengage from the vehicle structure when the driver dismounts or uplifted off the seat. However, the structure of said invention is cumbersome and materials consuming.
Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,742 is a motorcycle safety belt which includes upper and lower belt bands with coupling means associated therewith and connecting means for joining the respective belt bands together. The safety belt is adapted to be worn by a driver of the motorcycle for use by passengers riding in tandem. Apparently, the safety belt is applicable for the passenger but does not concern the rider of the motorcycle.
With the ever-increasing use of motorcycles and concerning the safety of both motorcycle riders and passengers, it is an aim of present invention to produce a simple but effective safety device that could reduce the deaths and injuries of motorcycle riders and passengers through occupant protection in case of a crash or abrupt halt.